Gohan: The Saiyan Warrior
by RockNation
Summary: Summary inside! Set after Gohan defeated Cell. AU. Rated T, but may go up later on. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay readers, this would be my very first attempt at a Dragonball Z story. Now I don't expect you guys to like it, I encourage constructive criticism in your reviews, so I know what I need to fix and what I need to make better. However, I will not accept flames.. It's my first try and it can't be expected to be the best. On that note, I hope to make it interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own anything relative to DBZ, I will never claim to. I am purely taking Akira Toriyama's creation and am gonna have fun with it and see what I can come up with. I am NOT being paid to write this either, unfortunately.**

_**Now, it is time to enjoy or struggle through this story. Hopefully I'm not THAT bad of a writer. With all the boring BS out of the way, on to the story. ENJOY!**_

**Summary: Gohan at the young age of 11, had attained the Super Saiyan 2 level. However, he continues to train to get stronger. Goku is dead, but had decided to come back from the dead to make his family happy. Rated T, however, it may go up. AU. Set after the defeat of Cell.**

**Gohan the Saiyan Warrior**

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

There was a cool breeze on top of the lookout; the Z Warriors surrounded the dragonballs readying themselves to summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. Gohan sat on the cold tile floor, playing with his tattered gi. He looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him, his tired gaze landed on the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. He smiled slightly in his direction before turning his attention back to his destroyed clothes, he began to play with the tear and felt the charring from the heated battle had just won. Vegeta grunted and turned his attention to the skies as an airship carrying the others landed a short distance away, he suppressed the urge to scoff as the first thing that happened when the harpy of a woman spotted her son was to rush over to him and pull at his clothes to check for any injuries. Finding none she sighed relieved then came the inevitable rage.

"Son Gohan, you are to come home with me and straight to homework!" she screeched as her shoulders rose and fell with her deep ragged breaths, she sighed and calmed herself when she felt Gohan's hand on her shoulder. She started to tear up and wrapped her arms around her son tightly as she cried. "I'm so glad you're alive, Gohan." She kissed his forehead and then regained her composure. Looking to Bulma, she smiled. "How about we get those wishes done."

The blue haired scientist smirked and nodded, "Lets." She lifted her arms above the seven dragonballs and took a deep breath. "Arise Shenron, grant us our wishes!" she yelled. Everyone on the lookout covered their eyes from the bright light as the sky darkened and the light shot into the sky forming a large dragon with crimson red eyes.

"**You have awoken me, state your wishes!" **Shenron's deep demonic voice boomed over the group, his eyes landed on the group and growled.

Gohan couldn't take his eyes off the gigantic sight, no matter how many times he seen the dragon the sight hadn't gotten any less extraordinary. Bulma smiled and looked over the group before she returned her attention to the growingly impatient entity, "Shenron, will you restore all those people who were killed by Cell back to life?" she asked slightly nervously.

Shenron growled lowly as his eyes began to glow but he was cut off by another voice, "Hey, don't I get a say in this?" a cheery voice came out of seemingly nowhere. The group was thrown into a stunned silence, the silence was soon broken by the one who had defeated Cell.

"Dad, what are you saying?" he asked slightly crestfallen.

Goku chuckled and smiled proudly down at his son, he was amazed at how strong his little boy was. "I won't be coming back, every enemy that came to fight was looking for revenge on me. That means that the Earth would be safer without me."

Gohan became sad but chose to voice his concerns, "Dad, I don't care about the enemies vendettas. I need you here. With me." He clenched his fists at his sides as he tried to reign in his emotions.

Goku frowned in thought; he then looked at King Kai who had a knowing smile on his face the full blooded Saiyan smiled as well. "Alright Gohan, wish me back." With that said, the group of warriors all had their own thoughts to this turnout. Gohan was the happiest, he got to have his father back and repent for killing him. Goku seemed to read his son's mind, with a slight frown he spoke. "My son, you are not at fault for my death. I do not blame you for it, no one does." He then smiled.

Shenron had a sweat drop appear above his brow, he cleared his throat loudly startling everyone including Goku. **"I'm waiting…" **he grumbled irritated as they seemed to like wasting his time. **"I am growing impatient!" **

Bulma chuckled nervously and slightly scared, "Y-yes, can you grant our wish. Please." She ran her hand through her hair slowly.

Shenron nodded, **"It shall be done." **His eyes glowed a deeper crimson as he revived all the lives lost since Cell arrived. **"It has been done. Farewell." **

Gohan soon realized something was missing, "Wait! Where's my dad?" he looked around in panic. Vegeta grunted in agreement.

Shenron growled, **"You asked me to revive everyone, your father is alive now. All he has to do is go to the Check-In station." **He then closed his eyes as his entire form was encased in a blinding light. Soon his form reverted to the seven dragonballs and they shot in opposite directions of the planet. The sky then returned to its normal cyan in the cloudless sky. Bulma was consumed with embarrassment; she should have worded the wish differently.

Gohan sighed and looked at his mother; her eyes were filled with tears of relief. "My Goku is coming back to us, Gohan." She stated excited to see her husband again. Her son nodded his head but he had a serious expression on his face. Chi Chi frowned at the look on her son's scratched face, "What is it Gohan?" she asked.

Gohan sighed and looked his mother in the eye, "I have chosen the life of a warrior, not a scholar. I will balance them both, I want to become like my father." He stated with a raised eyebrow. He had made the decision soon after he had thought he killed his father, "I don't expect you to understand mom, just know that I want this." Gohan smiled slightly. The next thing that happened had the 11 year old Saiyan rub the bridge of his nose.

Chi Chi promptly fainted from her son's words.

Vegeta scoffed and snickered slightly under his breath, "Harpy…" he stated quietly and crossed his arms over his chest.

That's chapter one, let me know what you think! R&R please! Sorry for the shortness, but I'm saving some for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is gonna be a Goku-centric chapter, explaining his emotion and train of thought at the end of the previous chapter. I'm gonna try to make this one longer hopefully, I appreciate the reviews, readers! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Oy… Do I really gotta go through this with every chapter?**

**Secondary A/N: I am really stumped so bare with me… Lmao.**

**Chapter 2: Goku's Return**

Goku after hearing his son's anguish through the tone of his voice felt as if someone punched a hole through his heart, as his attention turned from his son to his rival; Vegeta. He saw that the prince had acquired a proud air about him. He himself found that intriguing to his naïve nature usually he was the one to be considerate of his closest friends, but Vegeta seemed to take a liking to his son since the defeat of Cell. Goku frowned and looked towards King Kai, but didn't have to say anything because he already knew the saiyan's train of thought.

"Yes Goku, Vegeta is sincere in his new findings." King Kai assured him, he then wiggled his antenna to get better reception. "Pay attention, Goku." He scolded as he focused harder on the son of Kakarott.

Goku immediately frowned in concentration, really focusing on his son for the first time since he intervened on the wish. Gohan seemed troubled momentarily before anger seemed to take over his normally peaceful features, he had to wince at the look he saw on his son's face. "Well son, go ahead and wish me back then." He said with a buoyant smile on his face. Then he scratched his head, "Umm, haven't I already died and been wished back to life already? Shouldn't the wish have to be granted by the Namekian Dragon?"

"King Kai!" he whined in confusion.

King Kai sighed, "What Goku…?"

Goku scratched his head, "Isn't Gohan strong enough to defend the planet?" he asked naively.

King Kai gawked at him, "Yes Goku, But you miss the most important part." He hinted.

Goku frowned in thought, earning a smack upside the head from the Kai. "What the hell Goku! He's still a scared 11 year old boy, who needs his father!" he fumed.

Goku rubbed his head and looked down onto his son, "You're right King Kai… I don't know why I couldn't have seen that sooner." He frowned and nodded to King Kai, "Later King Kai." He said waving, as he put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated for a few moments before disappearing. In his head at that point was, _I thought I'd be protecting him… Turns out I was signing his Death Warrant.. _he growled at himself for his stupidity. Goku, the son of Bardock, the grandson of Old Gohan. Was a terrible father, he left his son when he needed him the most. No wonder Piccolo was yelling in his ear during the Cell Games. Well that was enough, from now on he was gonna be there for his son. No matter what, he'd be there for his family. But, mainly for Gohan.

Gohan stood at the top of the lookout and gazed down at the Earth, "No wonder Piccolo likes it up here." He frowned when he felt his sensei's presence beside him.

"Hey kid, what's on your mind?" Piccolo asked with a concerned expression, he had never really shown much emotion until he met Gohan. He smirked at the memory, then turned his attention back to the boy.

Gohan sighed, "It's nothing, I'm thinking of going back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.." he muttered to himself. However, two Saiyans and a Namekian heard him.

"Now, why would you feel the need to do that?" a new voice said.

Gohan's head whipped to the side when he heard the voice and he smiled, "Daddy!" he ran to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry for getting you killed." He mumbled ashamed.

Goku frowned, "Gohan, my death was not your fault. I made my own decision." He stated seriously before then going back to his confused state. "Now, why do you need to go back into the Time Chamber?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're an idiot, Kakarott." The Prince voiced as he stepped over to the three, "The brat is a Saiyan Warrior, he has Saiyan blood flowing through his veins." He smirked.

Goku frowned and turned to Vegeta, "Vegeta, he's a human as well."

Vegeta scoffed, "Don't delude yourself moron, he is finally showing an interest in fighting. About time." He chuckled and looked to Gohan. "Boy, how would you like to be trained by me the Prince?" he asked with a boastful glance.

"You've already used the chamber twice." Piccolo interjected.

"So?"

"You can't go in anymore." Goku piped up as he remembered that he too had went in twice. "Oh…" he scratched his head and sighed.

"What!?" Vegeta growled, "Says who?"

Piccolo looked to Gohan, "Hn, I see your dilemma kid." He chuckled slightly. Nodding, "I can go in with you if you want, kid." He said with a monotone voice.

Gohan brightened, "Really!?" he smiled and nodded.

Piccolo grunted in agreement, "But, that doesn't mean you're gonna be slacking off!" he warned as he made his way over to the corridor to the chamber and leaned against the wall.

Gohan walked over to his mom as she woke up, "Mom, you okay?" he asked as Goku came up behind him and leaned down putting his hands on his kneecaps. Gohan offered a bright smile as he felt his father behind him.

"Goku? You're back already?" Chi Chi beamed as she shot at her husband and gave him the most passionate kiss known to man, pulling away a few moments later. She caught the look on Gohan's face and chuckled. "What?"

Gohan's eyes had widened and he had a genuinely embarrassed look on his now crimson red complexion, "Mom… That was gross.." he shuddered slightly.

Vegeta walked by at that moment with a smirk on his face, he leaned down and whispered in the hybrid's ear. "You need to get laid, boy." He then stood straight and chuckled at the look on his face.

"I'm 11 years old Vegeta!" he growled jumping at him and throwing a punch, of which the Prince easily dodged and his fist smashed through a pillar lodging itself in there. "Darn!" he grunted as he tried wrenching his fist out of the pillar. Vegeta simply shrugged and had an amused look on his face. "We don't need the time chamber, how about we find some open space down there." He pointed over the edge of the lookout and adorned his own grin.

The Prince's gaze followed the finger and he smirked, "Lead the way, Brat." He crossed his arms over his chest and blasted off after Gohan. Vegeta was pissed, how dare he challenge him. That's his job. However, he had to admit that the boy had impressed him somewhat with his new attitude. "Boy. Don't get too over confident!" He shouted at him from behind. He suppressed the urge to growl as no response came to his verbal jab.

Gohan landed at his destination, his eyes grazed over the landscape and he smirked as he was very happy with his destination. "This is perfect."

Vegeta landed across from him with his arms still crossed over his chest, his own eyes scanned the landscape and he had to hold back a chuckle. "I thought you'd pick this place, so predictable.." It was the stage so to speak of the very first battle between Goku and Vegeta.

Gohan smirked, "I thought it'd be appropriate for what I want to do to you." He growled out as he flashed into his super Saiyan transformation.

Back on the lookout; Goku and company had landed a short distance away from the duo to watch the fight, Goku scratched his head and chuckled. "Whoa, flashback. This is where me and Vegeta fought." He then grew serious when he felt his son start to ascend to the next level, "So, he has a point to prove against Vegeta."

Piccolo frowned and sighed at Goku's lack of smarts. Gohan wasn't trying to prove a point, he was defending his honour against the Saiyan Prince. "No Goku, he's defending himself." He turned his eyes to the standoff.

Goku frowned in confusion, "But, Vegeta hasn't attacked yet..?" he was truly at a loss.

Piccolo sweatdropped and shook his head, "Nevermind, idiot." He grunted.

Vegeta laughed and powered up to his own maximum, "Alright brat, lets see what you got." He vanished and appeared in front of Gohan. Throwing a concentrated punch to Gohan's head but was dodged, The prince frowned when he missed and got angry. He began throwing kicks and punches erratically trying to hit the brat.

Gohan was actually enjoying himself, he was at his maximum in super Saiyan. However, he was beginning to notice that the blows were getting harder and harder to dodge, he grunted as a fist lodged itself into his abdomen and he coughed out a wad of blood. He widened his eyes as he saw the blood, he was then launched into the rocky pillars below as their fight had taken to the air. Gohan coughed again, but he got up and dusted himself off and then let out a yell as his golden aura surrounded him and he shot into the sky going right at Vegeta.

Vegeta for his part was laughing, "Is that it? That's the best of an ascended Super Saiyan? Hn. Pathetic!" he then widened his eyes as he saw Gohan shot up through the smoke that surrounded the area from the boy's impact, he didn't have enough time to react as his cheek met Gohan's fist. The impact wasn't great but it still managed to send him through a couple pillars of rock himself. The punch had only caught him off guard, so he stood with no real pain. He had to smirk, he shot back into the sky level with Gohan. "Nice shot, Boy. But, you only surprised me." He then powered up so his own aura was fluctuating around him, "Are you ready to get down to the real fight then?" he smirked as he began powering up further, up to his own ascended form his muscles bulged slightly less than Goku's did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and his hair turned spikier and more sharp.

Gohan frowned and sighed, "That was just the warm up?" he asked himself. "Darn, he's stronger than I thought."

That's chapter 2 people, hopefully it's slightly longer then the last one. R&R = faster updates!


End file.
